


if you love me, come clean

by juniperProse



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperProse/pseuds/juniperProse
Summary: What Ryan wants to say is ‘thank you I love you and you’re so thoughtful and it means the world to me even if it means nothing to you.’What he says instead is, “Thanks, asshole,” with a smile full of utter fondness on his face.—Four times Ryan felt absolutely in love with Shane Madej, and one time he (accidentally) told him so.





	if you love me, come clean

**Author's Note:**

> i’m... honestly not Too happy with this? like it’s not Bad per se, but it’s not my fave thing i’ve ever written. i figured id post it anyways though, cause there’s no sense in letting it gather dust in my google docs!! maybe i’ll edit it eventually? who knows!
> 
> i also wrote in present tense for pretty much the first time ever in this fic, which is exciting! woo!!!! although, i probably messed up the tense in a few places i bet, i didn’t proofread this too thoroughly rip
> 
> title is from the song if you love me, come clean by flatsound!!!!

There’s been- _something_ in the air between them for weeks now, and it hangs heavily above them. Not uncomfortably or tensely, but it’s definitely always present.

Neither want to bring it up, but they both can feel it. It’s almost like a weighted blanket. Ryan doesn’t know about Shane, but he personally doesn’t bring it up because he’s too scared to.

The _what if_ of Shane not liking him back stops him every time.

—

“Hey, Ryan, I got you coffee. You’re welcome.”

What Ryan wants to say is _‘thank you I love you and you’re so thoughtful and it means the world to me even if it means nothing to you.’_

What he says instead is, “Thanks, asshole,” with a smile full of utter fondness on his face.

“Wow, I get you a gift and you call me names? Rude, Bergara,” Shane huffs in an entirely joking way.

Ryan wheezes. He’s fucked.

—

Shane holds Ryan close with an arm draped around his shoulder during a stupid fucking horror movie that he shouldn’t have agreed to watch, much less watch with all the lights off, and Ryan looks up at his dumb face lit up by the TV screen, and he wants to say _‘you make me feel so safe and loved, and you have really nice eyelashes, did you know that?’_

Instead, Ryan buries his head into his best friend’s chest and tries to be subtle when he breathes in Shane’s scent.

(Laundry detergent and Old Spice. It’s truly endearing.)

—

Ryan trips over a loose floorboard (damn you, poorly built haunted houses) and Shane catches him in a _dip_ , like, a pose straight out of a wedding photo kind of dip. One of Shane’s hands (his _large, big_ _hands_ , Ryan’s brain helpfully supplies) is on his waist while the other supports his back, and Ryan’s arms are around his neck.

“Woah, you good, little guy?” Shane says, and oh my God, is he ever.

 _‘I kind of want to stay in your arms forever, you feel so warm, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me,’_ becomes “Yeah, ‘m fine, big guy.”

Neither moves from their position for a few awkward seconds, before they quickly correct themselves.

He might be being dramatic, but Ryan swear the places where Shane held him burn like brands.

He likes the feeling a lot.

—

Shane leans over him to inspect some footage Ryan’s editing. His hand is clasped onto his shoulder and his head is so, so close to his, he can literally hear Shane’s breathing.

“Looks good, my man,” Shane says affirmatively.

_‘Your voice sounds so nice so close to my ear and I could just turn my head and kiss your cheek right now, you’re that close, and I really, really want to.’_

“Mmkay, thanks, Shane.”

Shane pats him on the shoulder where his hand was resting and sits back down at his own desk, and Ryan mourns the loss of his hand on his body.

—

Ryan lost hours- _hours_ of edited footage. God damn it. He bangs his head on his desk none too gently and groans. “Fuuuuck.”

Shane is there right away, because of course he is, hand rubbing Ryan’s shoulder comfortingly. “Hey, it’s okay, dude. Wanna head out early, and you can start fresh tomorrow?”

Ryan lifts his head “Head out early… with you?”

“Yeah, we could head back to mine and watch a movie or something. Y’know, Netflix and chill.”

Ryan snorts at the last part.

“Sounds good. Love you.”

And-

Oh.

Wait.

_Fuck._

He said that out loud this time.

Ryan dares to look at Shane’s face, and Shane licks his lips when he meets Ryan’s gaze. Oh my fucking God, he said that out loud. Then, Shane’s expression melts and he smiles at him, softly, warmly.

“Love you too, Ry,” Shane says gently and- _affectionately??_

Ryan was short circuiting.

“Wha- you _do?”_

“Of course I do,” Shane replies. “Was it not obvious?”

And, suddenly, the coffee and the cuddles and the dip and the closeness, it all makes sense, and Ryan realizes that he wasn’t the only one with a dumb crush and love on his mind.

“...I think it was, I’m just an idiot, oh my God.”

“Hey now, let’s be real, we’re _both_ idiots.”

Ryan wheezes. “Love you, Shane,” he says again, quietly, hoping it’ll work a second time.

Shane laughs when he says “Love you too, Ry.”

Ryan is on top of the world, and the soft weight of _something_ between them lifts, and he feels so _light_ and perfect and happy and absolutely, totally in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall liked this little drabble!! (i hope you liked it more than i do, at least?!) <33
> 
> (i’m just putting off writing the continuation of the werewolf fic, tbqh. god help me now, i’m not sure How to continue it!!!! but i Want to, rest assured, i Want to continue it)
> 
> i LOVE italicizing shit unnecessarily, can u tell


End file.
